My iTunes is On Shuffle
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and you can ONLY write while the current song is playing. When the song ends, so does your drabble. NO SLASH. Series of drabbles, unrelated to each other.
1. Until You're Mine

_**A/N-HEY! This is a series of drabbles based off of my iTunes! I put iTunes on shuffle, and can only write while the current song is playing. Once the song ends, so does the drabble. It can range from humor to angst, from funny to death fics. Enjoy!  
>I do not own Psych, the characters, or any of these songs.<strong>_

ALSO. Please go to Facebook and search "TheLaikynVictoria Fanfiction" (exactly like that, without quotation marks) and 'like' my official fanfiction facebook page. I'd love you forever! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Until Your Mine - Demi Lovato<strong>__  
>ShawnJuliet  
>dramaticfluff  
>Rating: E<em>

* * *

><p>Shawn played sarcastic, funny-guy well. Unbeknownst to everyone except Gus, (who knew, unbeknownst to Shawn) however, his sarcastic shell was just that. A shell. An exterior wall that he puts on to shield his feelings. Because his feelings is the one thing he wants absolutely <em>no one<em> to know. Especially his feelings about Juliet O'Hara.

Until now.

Now, he had to have her. She almost died, and he couldn't stand the thought. So now, he'd do anything to have her.

"Jules, meet me at the Psych office." He simply stated into the phone, on her voicemail. "I need to tell you something."

He waited for nearly an hour before she walked through the door.

"Hey, Jules."


	2. Perfect

_**Perfect - Simple Plan  
><strong>Shawn/Henry  
>Dramatichumor  
>Rating: K<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dad,<em>

_If you're reading this, I'm dead. Sorry 'bout that._

_I know I haven't always done everything you wanted me to do, and I know I've made choices that you did not like, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I couldn't be perfect for you. _

_I'm sorry I'm not everything you wanted me to be. Remember when I was nine, and you told me that if I passed my Math test, you'd take me to Sea World, and I failed? I know that's a small disappointment, but I just feel like that pretty much sums up our relationship, and I didn't really like that. I hated fighting all the time. I know I'm not perfect, Dad, and I wish you would just realize that it's not a bad thing. Because no one is perfect, not even you. _

_I'm sorry I went and died on ya. I guess I might see you again someday. That is, if that whole 'God' and 'Heaven thing is real. I guess -_

"Dad!" 13-year-old Shawn ripped the paper out of his laughing dad's hand. "That's private!"


	3. Desperate

_**Desperate - David Archuleta**_  
><em>Gus<br>Sad/Angst (tear-jerker)  
>Rated: T<br>_

* * *

><p>Why did no one notice? He always went along, never argued (er, hardly argued), and did everything his sarcastic best friend said. So why did no one know that he was hurting? He was clinging on for dear life, and no one saw. Maybe he was just that good at masking it, or maybe they were all too wrapped up in their own lives. Either way, he was invisible, and he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He tried, oh he tried, to be...Happy. But despite his efforts, he was still depressed. He's not sure how much longer he can endure this thing he lived in called life. He needs to just <em>tell<em> someone. If he would, maybe things would get better. But why bother? His best friend had his girl, who was also his good friend. The only other semblance of a friend he had hated _everyone_, so why bother telling him, or any of them, that he was on the edge.

That he was hurting.

That he was _desperate._


	4. Maybe

_**Maybe - Secondhand Serenade**_  
><em>ShawnJuliet  
>RomanceSad/fluffy  
>Rated: K+<em>

* * *

><p>"Shawn, I'm scared." Juliet whispered. "I don't know how to <em>do<em> this. The last real relationship I had ended...Well, ended badly, you know that."

"I do know that, Jules, but you gotta trust me here." Shawn told her, holing her hands tightly. "I know I've messed up before, and I know nothing's certain from here on out, but you gotta trust me."

"I don't know if I can, Shawn." She whispered. "I don't know if I can."

With that, she walked away, leaving Shawn in the doorway of the Psych office, alone.

She transferred the next week, to somewhere in Arizona. Shawn was a depressed mess while Gus tried to help him through it. Psych was still in business, but barely. One more month without a case, and it would be down the tubes. Lassiter was beside himself. His new partner was the purest definition of a rookie, having absolutely _no_ field experience. Shawn spent most of his days in his apartment, doing absolutely nothing.

But then one day, three months after she left, she just...Came back.

She was in his doorway in the rain, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." She told him, once he answered the door. "I know that our future can't be for certain, but..I'm okay with it being a 'maybe'."


	5. Say Goodbye

**_A/N-Hey! I've been in a rut with my other stuff for a while, and decided to work in this for a lil bit. Y'all get 2 installments! :D  
>Also, don't forget to 'like' my facebook page!<br>facebook.c0m/laikynp_**

I'd love you forever! :D

* * *

><p><strong>AngstDrama  
>ShawnJules  
>Shules<strong>

**Say Goodbye - Skillet**

"Jules, I am begging you, please don't do this." Shawn Spencer had never been this desperate, though he also had never lost someone he truly loved. (Mr. Whiskers didn't count)

"Shawn, I'm done." She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore. You _lied_ to me, and the department, for...For seven years!"

"I _had_ to! Can't you see that!" He exclaimed. "It was either that or jail, I mean...I _tried_ to tell the truth, but Lassiter blew me off."

Jules shook her head, again. She was done being used; done being lied to.

"Juliet, Juliet O'Hara, I love you." Shawn grabbed her shoulders. "More than anything, ever. I..I was going to propose to you tonight. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Shawn..."

"Please!" He begged. "Please, just, forgive me. I had to do it, I just had to."

"Shawn, I can't..." She looked up into his sad, green eyes. "I can't do it."

"Don't say it, please..." Shawn felt a lump rise in his throat. "Don't say it, Jules..."

She sighed and pulled away from him,

"goodbye, Shawn."


	6. Why

**A/U  
>AngstDrama  
>Shawn, Gus<br>**

**Why - Rascal Flatts**

**2014**

Gus sat staring at the tombstone in front of him. No tears, just somber silence. The tears had stopped coming about ten years earlier, and now he just reminisced. He thought of everything his best friend had been, and everything he could have been. He remembers him being so full of life and so energetic and so happy, despite his parent's divorce.

Which is why his suicide, right after his 17th birthday, was such a shock.

No one saw it coming.  
>Shawn Spencer took his own life by way of 20 sleeping pills one Saturday afternoon. He addressed his suicide note to Gus, explaining himself, though he wasn't exactly very clear.<br>Now, twenty years later, Gus chooses to remember Shawn as he was; a lively seventeen-year-old high schooler who loved motorcycles and baseball and had a crush on a girl named Abigail, because that's who he was when he died.  
>But he was so many other things, too...<br>Thoughtful, compassionate, caring..And then he was things that no one even realized he was until after his death.  
>Depressed, self-loathing, suicidal...<p>

Gus had tried to comprehend why his best friend would do something like this, and without showing any signs that he was troubled. He blamed himself for a long time, but soon got over it. Then, he started blaming Henry and Madeline, but got over that, too, eventually. Finally, he blamed God, and that's who he blamed for the longest.  
>But soon, he got over that, choosing to not alienate the only being that he had previously felt never did him wrong.<p>

Gus, himself, became depressed for a very long time and had also tried to commit suicide, though unsuccessful. It was while he was in a mental hospital recovering from his attempt that he met a nurse named Brianna. They wed three years later and had a son, aptly named 'Shawn', after his would-have-been godfather.  
>Gus also had a very successful career in pharmaceutical sales, working his way up to owning his own company, Central Coast Pharmaceuticals.<p>

"I miss you, Man." Gus whispered. "I'm sure you're looking down on me, though, and your godson. Brianna is beautiful, and she would have passed your 'test', Man, trust me. I put her through it myself."  
>He sighed and stood up slowly, brushing the grass from his jeans.<p>

"I love ya, Shawn." He stated. "I'll see you later."

He cast one last glance over his shoulder before he walked away. 


	7. You're Not Alone

**_A/N-  
>This is a sad one with a happy-ish ending. :)<br>Warning: depression and suicidal themes.  
>Please review and please like my facebook page! :)<br>/laikynp_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You're Not Alone - Saosin<strong>

Twenty-five-year old Shawn Spencer rode into Santa Barbara around three AM on that dreary March night on his Norton. He felt low. He felt lower than low. He had no money, no job, no way of supporting himself. His father hated him, he'd left his best friend to fend for himself and his mother was off in foreign lands to doing God knows what. He was essentially alone.

It was nearly six in the morning when he pulled up to his life-long friend's apartment, and just stared at the building for a good twenty minutes. Before he knew it, he was ringing the bell, anxiously stepping from one foot the other. Before long, Gus appeared in the doorway, completely silent.

"I'm sorry." Shawn said softly. "I'm sorry. I… I really am. I just wanted to let you know." With that, he turned and walked back toward his bike, feeling tears well in his eyes. If his friend knew what he was about to do, would he care?

"Where are you going?"

Shawn turned around and sighed,

"nowhere you want to follow."

He turned again and straddled his bike and starting the engine.

"Let's go for coffee and some pineapple upside-down cake." Gus said after a moment. "I could use some Hawaiian citrus." Shawn grinned and shook his head,

"I can't. I just wanted to apologize." He told him. "If you ever see my dad, tell him I'm sorry."

"Shawn, what are you talking about?" Gus asked, suddenly very worried. "What are you doing?"

"Don't try and stop me." Was Shawn's cryptic answer before driving off. Gus didn't hesitate as he ran back into his apartment and grabbed his car keys, and then went to his brand new Echo. He probably drove twenty over as he tried to catch up to Shawn, whom he could see in the distance. Finally, after a good twenty minutes, he stopped at the beach, near the pier.

"What are you doing Shawn?" Gus mumbled as he hastily parked his car and jumped out. He followed his best friend to the end of the boardwalk, and he suddenly realized what he was planning.

"Shawn, don't you dare think about it!" He yelled, stopping about ten feet behind him. Shawn looked down at his feet, which were a few inches off the edge. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "Why not?" He called back. "I have nothing, Gus. And I have no one. My dad hates me, you hate me. I mean.. I just left you here after high school." "I don't care about that!" Gus argued. "I really don't, Shawn, please just come on." "You begged me not to leave. That you were scared to start college alone." Shawn seemed to ignore him. "And I didn't stay. I just left. You were always there for me, and when you needed me, I left you. What kind of person does that make me?"

"A person who needed to escape, Shawn. And I understand that." Gus replied. "But this is not an escape, this is not how you make things better."

"It'll make everything better, Gus. The world is better off without Shawn Spencer." Shawn shook his head. "I.. I'm just tired. So tired. And alone."

"You are not alone, Shawn." Gus stated firmly, hesitantly walking toward him. "You've never been alone." He now stood but two feet behind him, ready to jump if he were to. "Gus, please…"

"Shawn, I won't let you."

Before he could react, Shawn stepped forward, falling a about a foot toward the water before he felt hands under his arms.

"Gus." Shawn whispered, tears falling steadily down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

He hunched over sobbing, his body wracking as Gus wrapped his arms around him. "You're not alone, Shawn." He assured him. "You're never alone."


End file.
